


Yuri Plisetsky x Reader Stories

by LordSister



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSister/pseuds/LordSister
Summary: One-shots and multiple part xreader fanfictions about the Agape Ice Tiger we all love! Requests are happily accepted! Hope you enjoy! ^^





	1. Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yuri on Ice or any of its characters, only this fanfic. Requests are currently closed! Enjoy!:)

How was it possible, for two people who were such polar opposites, to be so deeply in love?

Viktor watched in tender amusement as (y/n) fussed over Yurio, the tough "Ice Tiger of Russia" surprisingly submissive where he sat on a bench, his leg propped up next to him. An unusual frown adorned (y/n)'s usually cheerful face. 

Yurio had attempted a particularly difficult jump during practice that day, and had painfully wrenched his ankle as a result. While it was a minor injury and would only cost him a few days of training, (y/n) was worried all the same.

As Viktor watched, (y/n) handed Yurio an ice pack, her lips moving in some sort of reprimand, and, to Viktor's surprise and delight, a small, loving smile appeared on Yurio's face. Exaggerated tears appeared in his eyes.

His baby was in love.

"Yuri! Look! Look! Our baby is growing up!" He glomped the Japanese boy, shaking him back and forth. 

"Viktor! Please keep your voice down! They can hear you!" Yuri blushed at the closeness and waved his hands frantically, trying to quiet Viktor's drama. 

"Oi! Would the two of you shut up and leave us alone!" Yurio's signature scowl was back, though it's effect was diminished by the bright blush covering his cheeks. (y/n) giggled at the trio's antics, drawing Yurio's attention back to her. As he pouted at her, (y/n) ran her fingers through his bangs, her usual smile present once more.

"Yuri!" Viktor grabbed Yuri once again, excitement replacing his crocodile tears. "Come with me! There's something I saw this morning that I forgot to show you!" 

"Eh? Ah! Viktor, wait! Where are we going?!" Yurio and (y/n) sweat-dropped as the pork cutlet bowl was dragged from the rink and out of the room by his exuberant coach. 

"Tch! Idiots!" Yurio laced his fingers with yours once the pair were gone.

"Their sweet though, if not a little strange," you chuckled, holding his hand in return. 

You looked down as his lips brushed your knuckles, feeling your breath catch when your eyes met. While one of his eyes was covered by his beautiful blonde hair, the other held a look that you had only seen occasionally. The immense heat in his gaze made your legs weak, your attention now focused solely on him and the fact that the two of you were alone. Before you could react, Yurio snaked an arm around your waist and scooped you under him. You were now laying on your back, his legs straddling yours and his hands planted on either side of your head. 

"Y-Yuri, w-what about your ankle? Y-you might hurt it even more," you stuttered as your face reddened and your eyes darted away from his, finding it difficult to hold his heavy stare. 

"Like I care." Yurio's lips grazed along your jaw before moving to your neck, brushing softly against the delicate skin. After a few moments he pulled away, one hand moving from its place next to your head and tilting your chin up, forcing your eyes to meet his. 

"I love you, (y/n)," he murmured softly, thumb brushing stray hair away from your cheek. Instead of disappearing, the passion in his eyes was joined by tender emotion, making his gaze all the more powerful. This expression, so rare for the hot-tempered ice skater, was one you loved, meant for you and only you. 

"I love you too, Yuri." You smiled in adoration, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down towards you. Your lips met in a soft, affectionate kiss before turning more passionate, your fingers diving into the long hair at the nape of his neck. Pulling away for a moment, panting and foreheads pressed together, the message in your half-lidded gazes was clear.

_I'm yours and you're mine._

As the lovers continued, they remained blissfully unaware of the figure standing partially hidden in the doorway. While Yuri was distracted by Makkachin, Viktor had come back to make a quick check-up on the young couple. He couldn't help but smile at what he'd found.

While (y/n)'s sweet personality was almost the complete opposite of Yurio's spicy attitude, together, their love was nice. Maybe that was why they fell for each other so deeply.


	2. Worthy of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A flower language fanfic that I originally wrote for a contest on DeviantArt! Don't own Yuri on Ice or Yuri Plisetsky. Enjoy!
> 
> Note: Takes place during the Grand Prix Final.

You had never seen him move so beautifully, so gracefully across the ice before. By Yuri's side since the beginning, you had watched him grow from your reckless childhood friend into a magnificent young man. You had watched him fall and get back up again hundreds of times, each minor defeat leading to a major victory in which he broke the barriers of figure skating. He had always been beautiful to you, but never, in all the years you had spent with him, had you seen him like this.

There was only one word that even came close to describing what he was in this moment.

Glorious. Utterly glorious, each jump and flourish making your breath catch and heart pound. He was an agape prince and the ice was his kingdom, his realm of victory. Despite the roaring cheers of the audience, your eyes remained locked on him, entranced. 

When his performance finally ended, the music dying away into the elation of the crowd, you were almost sad that it had ended so quickly. You snapped out of your stupor as Yuri broke his ending pose and looked around, obviously searching for you in the crowd. 

"YURI!!! YURIO!!!" There was no way he could have heard you over the cheering of the people around you, but his eyes seemed to find you anyway...and he immediately cringed at what he saw.

Held above your head was a large, neon yellow sign that read, 'SLAY THEM BAE!!!' in bright pink letters. You could tell what he was thinking by his expression.

_'You made it obnoxious on purpose, you idiot!'_

Yes, you had. You had probably gone to every craft store in Hasetsu in search of the most gawdy, cringy materials you could possibly find for this poster, using words like "slay" and "bae" that you knew he hated. And yet you couldn't properly relish in his displeasure. His performance had made you realize something after all.

Yuri was amazing, incredible, glorious...and completely out of your league. That was a simple truth of the universe you had been avoiding for God knows how long. He was a world-class figure skater and what were you?

You sighed and brought the poster down to your side as Yuri moved to the kiss and cry to await his scores. Since childhood, the two of you had told each other everything. Should you talk to him about this too? Or would that hurt your friendship? Your hand came up to rub a dull ache forming in your temple. You would rather keep these doubts to yourself than threaten your treasured friendship with him, as cliche as that sounded.

 _"Now announcing the scores for Russian representative, Yuri Plisetsky..."_ You shook your head, clearing your negative thoughts. Doubts could wait, right now you needed to pay attention for Yuri, no matter what happened later on.

 

As the sun moved to the west, tears of joy and of sadness were shed and figure skating history was made by two young men who shared the same name.

 

You swished the water around the thin glass in your hand, admiring the way the lighting in the room caught the sparkling liquid. It was the night of the Grand Prix Final and the sponsors for the competition were hosting a formal party for the competitors. Sparkling chandeliers cast a warm light on the people gathered in the embellished ballroom, the low murmur of conversation and a small string orchestra filling the space with soothing noise. Vases full of white roses and bay blossoms sat on tables, no doubt representing the glorious performances the competitors of the Grand Prix Final had put on.

You couldn't be more proud of Yuri. Though it had been close, Yuri Plisetsky had beat Yuri Katsuki with mere decimal points to spare. Currently, said skater was being swarmed by sponsors and high class fans asking him how he felt to have won gold in his first Grand Prix Final and what he was planning for next season. Though this meant that you were left alone to celebrate your friend's victory in silence, you couldn't blame them. Yuri was exploding onto the professional stage. It would be foolish to waste an opportunity to talk to him.

Sighing, you took a sip of your drink and turned your eyes to where the other Yuri and Viktor were causing some sort of commotion. Viktor was on his knees with his arms around Yuri's waist, fat tears falling down cheeks flushed from alcohol. At the same time, the pork cutlet bowl in question was trying to calm Viktor's drama in a panic, desperately trying to pry Viktor's arms off without success. Several guests, Phichit included, had whipped out their phones and were taking videos and pictures of Yuri's dilemma. Of course you had become friends with them, but right now you weren't in the mood to be caught up in their...whatever it was. 

Sighing, you left your now empty glass on a table and moved out onto an open balcony, hoping some fresh air would help clear your mind. Leaning your elbows on elegant, stone railing, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath in and out before opening them again. 

"What am I going to do?"

"About what?" Spinning around in surprise at the voice you knew so well, you found the object of your thoughts only inches away from you, his nose almost touching yours. How did he sneak up on you so quietly?

"Yuri! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Turning your face away from his, you hoped he couldn't see the fierce blush on your cheeks in the dim lighting. Undeterred by your flustered response, Yuri's pale hand cupped your cheek, turning your face back to his. Ice blue eyes bore into yours as he leaned even closer to you. There was no escaping him.

"Answer me. What's bothering you? You've been acting weird and don't you dare try lying to me. I know you too well for that." Before you could even open your mouth, the tears you had unknowingly been holding back fell down your face. 

"You're so out of my league, that's what's wrong," you answered in a choked whisper, hands coming up to hide your face from him.

"What? Out of your league? Where did this come from?" Tone of voice softening, Yuri's arms wrapped around you in a rare show of affection as he did his best to comfort you.

"I-...I just-...Watching you today, out on the ice, you were so amazing. I've never seen you so glorious before and it made me think about what I am in comparison to you. I'm just your childhood friend, Yuri. I don't deserve to be anything more than that and it hurts!" The silence that came next was response enough for what was practically just a confession. Your shoulders shook as you tried to muffle the sobs that wracked your body. This was exactly what you had been afraid of. You had essentially just told him that you loved him and now your treasured friendship had been irrevocably broken. You imagined what would come next, imagined him pushing you away, imagined him saying you were right, imagined him...imagined him...

kissing you?!?!?!

Blinking several times through the haze of tears blurring your vision, you realized this was indeed not your imagination. Yuri Plisetsky, the Ice Tiger of Russia, your childhood friend and the boy you had been in love with for practically forever, had his lips pressed against yours, his arms holding you tighter instead of pushing you away. When he pulled away, all you could do was stare at him with your jaw hanging open.

"Idiot. You have no idea what you are to me. Don't go making assumptions that your not good enough for me when you don't know how I feel about you, though I guess that's partly my fault since I've never told you." One hand flicked you in the forehead before wiping your remaining tears away. You hadn't noticed it before, but clutched in his other hand was a white rose and a bay blossom, probably taken from one of the numerous vases full of said flowers in the ballroom. Tentatively, he offered them to you.

"(y/n)...to me, your glorious." All you could do was stare in amazement at his blushing cheeks and nervously averted eyes. It took you a minute to process what he meant, a fresh wave of tears falling when you realized this was a confession. Was this even possible? At your silence, his eyes finally met yours.

"Oi! Aren't you going to-"

"I'm good enough for you?" 

"Didn't you hear me? You're..." He visibly gulped, obviously trying to summon the courage for whatever out-of-character proclamation he was about to make. "You're all I could ever ask for and more. You're not just a childhood friend to me, (y/n), so will you please just take these flowers and be mine!" Yuri shoved the white flowers into your hands and you couldn't help but giggle at how red his face was. 

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Almost knocking him off his feet, you threw your arms around his neck and kissed your adorably flustered ice tiger, ignoring the whistles and cheers of Phichit and the other guests who had discovered your balcony.

 

 

For the rest of the evening, your hands were entwined, neither of your without the other for a single moment. A joyful smile replaced your previously troubled expression as one hand remained in Yuri's tight yet affectionate grip and the other gently clutching the symbolic flowers.

 

**Extra:**

"Hey, Yuri?"

"What?"

"Does this mean you're my bae now?"

"...Yes."


End file.
